


ocean of stars

by lavendericecoffee



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged Up, Background Tomco, Crushes, Cultural Differences, Dates, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Shopping, Weekend Jobs, in several chapters but the focus is on Starkie, platonic Star & Marco, platonic Tom & Jackie, zoo dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: How the stars and the sea fell in love with each other. Starkie drabble collection.





	1. sea.

**Author's Note:**

> something different from me! I was in a little bit of writer's block so I asked Koral for a prompt. the one they gave me reminded me of Starkie so I wanted to practice both writing very short stories and wanted to write more Starkie, cause I love them a whole lot. I hope you like it! and hopefully I will also add some more

Jackie looked from afar at Star, dipping her feet slowly in the cold sea. She shivered and immediately ran back to her.

“You didn’t tell me! The ones on Mewni are much warmer!”

“Yeah, didn’t want to ruin your surprise,” she said with a sweet, hearty laugh.

Star laughed softly and breathed deeply. The salty smell was something so nice and so unusual for her. She peeked at Jackie, staring thoughtfully at the horizon with a nostalgic smile. She smiled as well and rested her head against Jackie’s shoulder. Sea felt just like being with Jackie. Sea felt like home.


	2. bread.

A weekend style job in a bakery wasn’t something exactly in Jackie’s style but hey, if they pay good, she will take it. Most of the time she spent it in a quiet neighborhood but today was much different. Jackie knew _she _would be there. So she prepared something special.

“I’ll have this wholegrain bread and oh! What’s that?” Star gestured to strange pastry.

“Star shaped donut with yellow glaze. It has strawberry filling with popping candy. My recipe.”

“I’ll take two. Or three!”

Prompted, Jackie handed the package. Star took a bite and her bright smile told Jackie everything.


	3. indirect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took Daron's show and made it gay. you're welcome

She always skated to school. She gave her hair a little brush and waved.

“Hi, Star Butterfly! Hi, Marco!”

“Hi, Jackie!!!” Star waved back enthusiastically.

“Hiya!” said Marco.

And there she went.

Star sighed as she watched her go. Her eyes almost looked as if they were filled with literal stars and hearts. Marco raised his eyebrows and nudged his friend.

“Soooo… Jackie?”

She blinked and blushed greatly.

“What?? Nooo, no, she’s just a good friend. Good, pretty, smart, and talented friend. Who I might have a slight crush on. Maybe.”

Marco laughed, “Good choice! I can always help you.”


	4. equinox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: my bilingual ass had no idea what 'equinox' means dsfljbf

“Do you have something like this on Mewni?”

“Not really. We basically just have two seasons. One is a combination of Earth’s spring-summer and other is light winter,” Star shrugged.

“I see. On Earth, we have two equinoxes though. One today and one on 23rd September. The one in September is a sign that days are getting shorter, and today – the days are getting longer,” Jackie remarked.

“Oooh, I get it!” Star replied and smiled softly, “So it means we’ll have more time to spend together.”

Jackie still couldn’t believe how cheesy her girlfriend could get. And she loved it.


	5. sniff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen...............Tom and Jackie would be such great friends, it's a shame they never interacted

Tom inhaled the air. The strange smell quickly caught his nose.

“Did you change your perfume? You usually go for something less… “Tropical”.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know, just felt a little more adventurous today,” Jackie explained.

“Didn’t you just steal Star’s perfume?” he raised his eyebrow back at her.

“Well, maybe! Now you’re acting like you never stole Marco’s stuff,” she gestured to his shirt. It was definitely foreign to his style.

“That’s different,” Tom brushed it off.

“No way, dude!”

She laughed and smacked his arm. He laughed back at his friend, as they waited for their dates.


	6. deficiency.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do what I want, Daron

“Jackieeeeee,” Star half-yelled, half-exhaustedly sighed.

“Yes, love?”

“We’re out of sugar.”

“Then go out and buy it,” Jackie closed her eyes again and laid on the couch.

“I don’t wanna do it alooooneeee,” Star peeked.

“We’ll buy it later. You know, it’d be better if we cut it out for a bit, it’s not healthy.”

Star popped to the couch and laid next to her.

“You know me for like 14 years, 2 in which we’ve been married. I can’t live without it,” Star pouted but softened while feeling Jackie’s sweet kiss. There were things she couldn’t live without more.


	7. elephant.

Marco and Tom were way ahead of them. Double dates usually ended with them being way further, since Star needed to look at every single thing closer. Especially in the zoo.

“I think I’ve seen this one!” Star pointed out excitedly at the elephant.

“Oh yeah?” Jackie smiled back.

“Yeah! In one of the dimensions, for sure. Maybe it had more eyes? Anyway, it’s great!!”

Jackie chuckled, “It’s really cute.”

“The elephant?”

“No, you. When you get so excited at all the things here.”

“Oh stoooop,” Star giggled and squeezed Jackie’s hand as they went where Tom and Marco were.


	8. trouser.

Star proudly presented the pair of jeans to her.

“Look, these are adorable! They have these little stars on pockets and edges, super cute.”

“I thought you’re more of a dress person?” said Jackie, looking at t-shirts.

“Oh, I am but I was thinking about you!”

“Me?”

“Yeah, yeah, go try ‘em out,” Star grinned and tossed the pants back at Jackie.

She went to the dressing room and in a second, she went back all dressed up.

“You look amazing! You should totally buy them,” said Star, completely dazzled.

“Alright… If you buy a skater skirt with seashells.”

“Deal!”


	9. poll.

“Hey, Jackie? Do you have a moment to answer this poll?” Star waved a tablet back at her face.

“Sure, dude, just lemme see it correctly,” Jackie grabbed the tablet in a still place.

“Of course! It’s a simple one really, they let me in charge of it for some reason.”

“’What’s the best date hour?’ Huh, I guess around 6 pm. I love the dusk,” she clicked the answer and skated away.

Marco sat on a near bench, observing his friend. He shouted back at Star from away, “You know you really aren’t that slick, do you.”

“Oh, shush.”


	10. expose.

“Which one do you want me to put on?” Tom looked back at his friend, chilling on a big sofa in his carriage.

“’Just Friends’! Definitely my favorite,” Jackie replied.

“Excellent choice.”

He turned on the player and with a dance-y move he went back to her.

“Did you know it’s Star’s second favorite?”

“Is it now though?”

“What?”

Tom smirked devilishly, “You care a lot about what Star says lately.”

“Dude, she’s my friend. Just a friend,” Jackie muttered, not knowing how red her face got.

“Jackie, I think she’s a little more than ‘just a friend’ for you."


	11. great.

“Hold on tight!”

“I am, I am!”

The grip of Star’s arms got even more intense than before. Quickly, Jackie stopped the skateboard with a big finish.

“How was it?”

“It was great! Maybe I’m not as good as you, but you were amazing!”

“With a little more practice, you can also get that good, you know,” Jackie winked back.

“Ha ha, maybe… For now, let’s just chill here, it could be a great spot,” Star grinned.

Then they both rested in the park, looking at stars in the sky, all while being cuddled together.

It really felt great.


End file.
